How Loud Can You Scream?
by KnightFairy569
Summary: A lot of pranking has been taking place and Karma is the one behind them. But what if Nagisa and the others decide to join in? Let's just say that there is a lot of screaming. Various scare-shots with Class 3-E!


**The main pranksters are Karma, Nagisa, Kayano, Nakamura, Isogai, and Maehara.**

 **The victims are everyone else in Class 3-E.**

 **Every word that is bold and underlined are the main characters in that scare-shot. **

* * *

**Karma, Kayano, and Nagisa **

**Topic: Masked Figure**

Nagisa swings in the park with Kayano. They both sit in their respective swing while talking to each other.

"Man, it's been so long ever since I had sat in this thing," Nagisa said. He kicks at the dirt with his feet and his head looking down at the ground.

Kayano nods. "We have grown so much."

The bluehead laughs. "But not your height though."

"Hey!" Kayano exclaims, laughing. "You are the shortest boy in our class."

"Touché."

Suddenly, a finger taps each student's shoulder. The two friends froze for just a second while shivering a little. Is someone going to kidnap them? They two both around…only to see a masked figure covered in blood. The figure carries a bloodied sword and that person has a sadistic smile on, like they are hungry for blood.

"AAHHH!" Kayano and Nagisa screams. They hastily get off their swings and run away in fear. While they are running and screaming, people turn their heads and look at the duo oddly.

Out of the two's view, the person takes off his mask and the fake blood jacket.

Karma smirks as he see their backs turned to him, the two not daring to look back. "Those two as so easy to scare." Karma chuckles, walking away with his hands in his pockets. "Who will be my prey next?"

* * *

 **Isogai, Maehara, Karma**

 **Topic: Fake Arms and Ketchup**

"Hey, Isogai," Maehara says. "Can I study at your house?"

Isogai nods, looking at his friend. "Sure. I was going to study anyways."

The two walks down the mountain after school while chatting about assassination techniques.

"I wonder how we can kill him tomorrow," Maehara tells his friend.

"Maybe if the class attacks him from all around him," Isogai puts a hand on his chin. "But we already tried shooting him all at once..."

"Yeah, that was a complete failure."

Suddenly, the two feels a rocks thrown at their heads. The duo turns around but there is no one there. They are about to turn back when they feel something on their shoulders and a liquid running down their backs.

"Do you feel something?" Isogai asks. He freezes along with his orange-haired friend.

"W-What are you talking about?" Maehara questions, trying to convince himself that his body is playing tricks on him.

They both look down on their shoulders simultaneously only to see an arm with blood coming out of it!

"EEP!" they yell. They both hurried to wipe the blood and smack the arm away. Then the two friends run away in terror.

Out of view, Karma steps out of his hiding place in the trees and watches the two run away. He chuckles. "That was easier than expected." He looks at the mannequins' arms and pool of ketchup on the ground. "It's so fun doing this~!"

* * *

 **Sugino, Kanzaki, Karma, and Nagisa**

 **Topic: Worms**

"Isn't this beautiful?" Kanzaki asks. She stares at the beautiful sunset with Sugino next to her.

The boy nods, blushing at how he's with his crush. Alone. "Y-Yeah. It is."

Kanzaki smiles, making the boy next to her turn more red.

Unbeknownst to the duo, Karma and Nagisa are in the bushes near them. They both lay down on their stomachs watching the two. Near them are two buckets.

"Now I really regret asking to do this," the bluehead says. He looks at the two lovebirds.

"You can't turn back now," says Karma. He smirks while Nagisa stares at the other two.

"Anyways," Nagisa says, motioning to the two buckets that are covered with lids, "what are these buckets for?"

Karma points to his red bucket. "These buckets contain our pranking material." He grabs a pair of gloves and hand them to Nagisa before getting a pair for himself. The two friends put them on before grabbing the buckets' contents.

"Ew!" Nagisa exclaims, careful not to say it too loud. He stares at the handful of worms in his hands. "This is so disgusting!"

"But it's worth it."

They both get up in a direction where Kanzaki and Sugino can't see them. Karma and Nagisa pulls an arm back before throwing the handfuls of worms.

"What the-" Sugino says, wiping the worms of him.

"HELP!" the black-haired girl yells. "Take these off me!"

Sugino hurries over and quickly wipes the worms off. They both get up and run off, not being able to get a view of the worm-throwers. Nagisa and Karma get up before they are caught by chance and run away out of view.

"That was a little fun," Nagisa says, looking away guiltily while running up to Karma.

Karma sticks out a tongue. "So now you are a criminal of pranks."

"Don't say that. You are one yourself."

"I know that. But still~!"

* * *

 **Yoshida, Muramatsu, Hara, Nagisa, and Kayano**

 **Topic: Paintballs**

Nagisa and Kayano watches the trio play chess from behind the bushes. Lucky for their pranking spot, only the five of them are in the park.

"Why did you bring me out to prank them?" the shortest guy asks. "Couldn't you have brought Karma?"

"Nah," the cat-eared-like, green-haired girl says. She waves him off. "Besides, Karma told me you already pranked Sugino and Kanzaki before. Well, that is what Karma told me." She grins.

Nagisa hangs his head. "Please, don't remind me."

"So you did do it!"

"Kayano!"

Nagisa looks back at Yoshida, Muramatsu, and Hara. "How are we going to prank them?" questions Nagisa. He changes the subject before things go out of control.

"I brought these!" Kayano holds to paint-ball guns and hand one over to Nagisa.

They both get up and load their guns. Pulling the trigger, a variety of colored paintballs come out and hit their three targets. Kayano and Nagisa hurries and run off, ditching their weapons.

"Get them!" Hara yells. She runs after the pranking duo along with the other two.

"They are getting away!" Muramatsu yells. He points a finger at the pranksters. Fortunately for Kayano and Nagisa, they are wearing hoodies.

"Come back here!" Yoshida yells, speeding up a little.

Kayano and Nagisa speed up their feet so they can get away from the angry classmates.

"That was fun!" Kayano exclaims.

Nagisa nods and looks back at the three. "Even though we are caught..."

So the two pranksters spend the rest of their day trying to run away from the three victims.

* * *

 **Yada, Fuwa, Okano, Kayano, Nagisa, Karma, and Nakamura**

 **Topic: Dressing Up**

Fuwa is taking pictures of a cosplaying Yada, Okano, and Kayano. Nagisa, Karma, and Nakamura are hidden in the trees near them.

"Hehehe..." Karma chuckles.

"What did you do this time?" Nagisa asks him.

"I put some itching powder with Nakamura in Kayano's and Okano's outfits," the redhead explains. Nakamura nods in agreement.

The blonde holds up three fingers. "Wait for it~!" Each finger goes down as she counts one by one. "One...two...three."

Out of nowhere, Okano and Kayano starts scratching their bodies. "It's itchy!" they both exclaim. Nakamura and Karma both take pictures while grinning at their suffering faces.

"That's rude!" Nagisa exclaims at them.

Karma stops taking pictures at look at Nagisa. "What did you do?" He notices that Nagisa hasn't been doing anything.

"W-Well..." He looks away from the two. "I may have put a little onion pieces in Yada's and Fuwa's outfits..."

Nakamura raises an eyebrow. " 'A little'?"

"Okay! A lot!" exclaims Nagisa. He throws his hands up in the air and brings it down.

As they speak, Yada's and Fuwa's eyes starts burning.

"Ow! My eyes hurt!" Yada says. She starts crying.

"What's happening?!" Fuwa exclaims furiously. Her hands desperately try to wipes away the tears but to no avail.

The trio that pranked them hurries up and takes pictures and run away from the scene. Nakamura and Karma laughs at what happened, but Nagisa is too depressed about what he just did.

* * *

 **Okajima, Karma, and Nakamura**

 **Topic: Hotsprings**

"Oh, this is good!" Okajima says. he continues taking pictures of all the women in the hotspring next to his section.

He continues taking pictures of all the beautiful women. But when the females turn around, Okajima is shocked. They are elderly women and they look _mad_.

The perverted boy quickly drops his camera and runs off. "I'm sorry!"

When he leaves, the women quickly leaves the bath with their towels wrapped around them and goes into the dressing room.

Karma pays all of them one by one. "Thanks for helping us," he says. The redhead puts on his innocent smile.

"Anytime," one of the women says. All the elder females stare at Karma's charming looks and innocent smile while in a daze.

"That boy is probably going to be traumatized for a while." Nakamura grins, recalling her victim's face.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Okuda, Kataoka, Hinano, Maehara, Isogai, and Nakamura**

 **Topic: Dead Bodies**

"This is really good!" Okuda tells the female representative. She takes a bite out of her cake.

Hinano nods. "Thanks for taking us to the park to try your new recipe!"

"Anytime," Kataoka tells her fellow classmates and friends.

Near the trio, the bushes rustle a little. It didn't bother them, but it gradually gets louder and louder.

"Mou!" Kataoka groans and walks over to the bushes. She moves the leaves and they take a peek behind the bushes.

A blonde woman covered in blood holds a bloody knife. There are two dead bodies near her with blood on them. The woman looks at Kataoka and her friends with a sadistic look on her face.

"IT'S A DEAD BODY!" the girls exclaim, ditching everything and running away in horror.

When the trio leaves, Maehara and Isogai get up from their spot.

"Why were we the victims?" Isogai asks, wiping the ketchup off him.

Nakamura grins at them and places her knife prop down. "I just chose you too~! Besides, you two wanted too~!"

Maehara deadpans. "That's because you forced us to."

* * *

 **Chiba, Hayami, Kayano, and Karma**

 **Topic: Movies**

"So, do you think they are taking it well?" Kayano whispers to Karma. She takes a peek at the two emotionless character just staring at the TV.

Karma and Kayano and behind the door looking at Hayami and Chiba watch a movie together.

"They probably already know by now that we changed their movie," Karma answers back.

"Is this how we were supposed to prank them?" the green-haired questions.

Karma shrugs. "For once, I actually have no idea."

So in the end, Kayano and Karma ended up watching with Chiba and Hayami with the movie being Barbie instead of Big Hero 6.

* * *

 **Takebayashi, Nagisa, and Karma**

 **Topic: Blank Mind**

"So you two wanted to prank me?" Takebayashi asks the two after he caught them.

Nagisa sweat drops. "I had _no_ idea of what to do." He looks at Karma. "What about you?"

"Me neither."

* * *

 **Mimura, Sugaya, Kimura, and Nakamura**

 **Topic: Cooking**

It is time for Home Ec and Mimura, Sugaya, Kimura, and Nakamura are grouped up. Let's just say that this is not going to be good with Nakamura with them.

"Hey, Nakamura!" Sugaya calls. "Can you hand me the icing?"

"Sure," Nakamura says, secretly replacing the icing with lard.

Sugaya and Mimura both spread the "icing" on the cake and decorates it with little candies, actually little bits of egg shells that Nakamura also secretly replaced.

"Done!" Mimura exclaims.

The blonde of the group grins. "Koro-sensei just told me that we can try out our creation."

"Okay!" Kimura says. He places the fork in his mouth, and... "EW!" He quickly spits that out and hurries to wash the insides of his mouth. "What was that?!"

Nakamura does her Evil Smirk, sending chills down Kimura's spine. "I replaced the icing with lard and the tiny candies with little egg shells! Did you enjoy it~?" She claps her hands together once with an innocent smile.

"You did what?!"

* * *

 **Terasaka, Hazama, Karma, Nagisa, Nakamura, and Kayano**

 **Topic: Haunted House**

Hazama waves Terasaka over. "Terasaka, come here for a sec."

The guy with the lowest IQ in Class 3-E does as he is told and walks over to the black-haired girl. "What do you want, Hazama?"

"I need you to come with me after school." is all the girl says.

Teresaka raises an eyebrow. "Where to?"

"Just somewhere," Hazama tells him, making him even more interested.

 _After school that day..._

Hazama and Teresaka stands in front of an old abandon building. You can clearly see the spiderwebs and the ripped curtains. There are a few broken windows here and there. There is also poorly cut grass on the ground with scraps of paper.

"What is this place?" the guy asks. He stares at the house.

Hazama grins. "Come with me."

They both walk up to the door and Hazama knocks on the door.

"Are you seriously knocking?" Teresaka tells her. "Let's go. There is nothing here." Just when he is about to turn around, the door opens. "What the..."

"Go in, Teresaka." Hazama motions to the door. When the said boy walks in, he scans his surroundings.

"There is nothing here. Just darkness." Teresaka turns around to go back, but the girl locks the door on him. "What are you doing?!" he yells, pounding on the door. "Let me out!"

Hazama chuckles. "Wait till you see what is inside."

* * *

Teresaka starts walking as he tries to figure out what is going on. For a few minutes is silence, then comes the screams.

A doll appear in front of the guy all of a sudden. She has long black hair that reaches the waist and pure red eyes. The girl is pale white with her body covered in blood. The doll's beautiful yellow sundress in ripped apart and her khaki sandals are loose. The doll just stares at Teresaka lifelessly as he cries a little.

"AAHHH!" the guy screams in fear. He pushes the doll out of him way and runs further into the house.

Later, he meets up with spooky sounds and a guy appears in front of him. His pure white hair is covered in blood and so is his face as he holds an innocent dead woman in his arms. The guy's bloody red eyes narrows as a smile makes its way to his creepy face.

"The woman is dead," he says before dropping her onto the floor. "You're next." The murderer smirks at Teresaka before pointing the knife at him.

"SOMEONE HELP MEEE!" Teresaka screams. He makes a turn and run off towards the door that him came in from. The student smashing the door open as he runs down to Hazama crying like a little baby. "Let's go, Hazama!" he yells, terror evident in his voice. "This place is haunted!" He points to the house behind him.

All of a sudden, the black-haired girl starts laughing out loud. "I can't believe you fell for that!" She chuckles.

Teresaka stops crying and calms down. "Fell for...that?"

The door opens revealing the doll, the dead woman, the murderer, and Nakamura holding a laptop. Teresaka looks at them in disbelief.

"Nakamura?" he questions, confused about everything that just happened. "Okay, what is really happening?"

The murderer takes off his wig, revealing himself to be Karma. "We just played a prank on you, that's what happened."

"Then what about the dead woman?"

"It's me, Kayano," the green-haired girl wipes away the ketchup on her. "The blood is actually ketchup."

"What about the doll?"

The doll takes off her wig and contacts, revealing herself to be Nagisa. "It's just me." The bluenette looks at Karma, who is sticking out a tongue. "Although I didn't want to dress up like a girl, I still did it because I found out that we were pranking you."

"You only did it because I was the victim?!"

Nagisa sweat drops. "Yeah."

Teresaka points at the house's door. "Then how was the door able to open itself like that?"

Nakamura holds up her laptop. "This laptop allowed me to control the objects, that includes making those spooky noises you heard."

"Oh."

"But it was _so_ hilarious!" Nakamura exclaims. She laughs along with everyone else.

Nagisa wipes away his tears. "I would've been scared if I was in you position, but your face was priceless!"

Kayano nods clutching her stomach. "It was truly funny! I'm glad I agreed to prank you!"

"Look at this." Karma shows a picture on his phone to Teresaka, causing him to blush. "It's you crying like a little baby~!"

"I was not!" the male student says. He tries to deny it and looks away from the group. Suddenly, realization appears on his face and he looks at Hazama. "You knew about this too?"

Hazama nods, chuckling. "Yeah. I agreed to their request to scare you and it was so worth it."

"Traitor!"

* * *

 **Irina, Karasuma, Maehara, Isogai, and Nagisa**

 **Topic: Prank Calls**

Nagisa, Isogai, and Maehara sits outside, out of view near the faculty room, where Irina is there alone. Isogai holds a phone while Maehara holds a piece of paper.

"Are you ready?" Maehara asks. Nagisa and Isogai nods, saying yes.

"Okay. Nagisa be on the lookout just in case Karasuma comes back from that meeting early," the male representative says.

The bluehead nods. "Roger that." He looks around and does what he is told.

Isogai takes a look at his orange-haired friend. "Do you have Professor B****'s number?"

Maehara nods. "It's right here." He shows the paper to Isogai, who presses the Irina's number onto the phone he is currently holding.

In the faculty lounge, Irina hears her phone rings and picks it up. "Hello, this is Irina Jelavic. Who is this?"

'I got her,' Isogai mouths to the two males next to him. They nod, understanding what he is trying to say. "Hello, this is Karasuma," he tells his teacher, imitating Karasuma-sensei. Maehara and Nagisa both hold in their laughs at what he just said.

Irina squeals a little and holds the phone with her shoulder then picks it up after putting her work away. "Yes?" she asks, excited. It's not everyday she gets a call from Karasuma-sensei.

"I have come to a realization," Isogai says. Maehara and Nagisa both cover their mouths to not let any sound go through. "I believe you are my true love."

Irina squeals even louder and stands up. "You really think so?" she questions her caller. He places a hand over her heart. "You really think I'm your true love?"

Isogai nods, although she can't see him. "It's not your professional skills, it's your true character."

The blonde teacher practically feels like her head is about to explode any second. "I love you!"

"I love you too. Will you marry me?" the black-haired student asks her. In his mind, he snickers at his own prank.

"I will!" Irina yells. "Wait for me! I'll get my dress ready~!" She runs out the door at such speed, gets in her car, and drives away.

"See you," Isogai tells her, hanging up the phone after. Once he closes the phone, all three males burst out laughing.

Nagisa lays on the ground. "I can't believe that she fell for that!"

Maehara nods. "Way too easy!" He looks at his fellow friend, Isogai. "Do you think that she will find out?"

Isogai leans against the wall. "Nah, not right now though. Probably tomorrow."

"This is fun, even though we were pranking her," the bluehead says. Isogai and Maehara agrees with him by nodding a yes.

They all start laughing again, replaying the conversation in their heads.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Karasuma-sensei~!" Irina comes into the class wearing a wedding dress.

The whole class stares at her in disbelief. Some are staring, some are blushing, and a certain trio are snickering.

"Why are you laughing?" Kayano whispers to Nagisa, leaning towards him a little.

"The cause of her dressing up is because of a prank played on her," Nagisa whispers back. Kayano nods and moves back.

Karasuma pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why are you dressed up like that?"

Irina looks shocked. "Y-You asked to marry me yesterday and I said yes." Everyone student and teacher in class (except the trio and Kayano, of course) stares at her in shock.

"You asked her to marry you?!" Koro-sensei yells. he waves his tentacles around.

"Nice move, Karasuma-sensei," says Karma.

"I have nothing to do with it. I was at a meeting yesterday," the P.E. teacher tells him.

Finally, the trio that pranked her bursts out laughing. Everyone in class stares at them. Maehara pounds on his desk, Isogai covers his mouth and clutches his stomach, and Nagisa falls to the floor while holding his stomach and crying at the same time.

"What are you three laughing at?!" Irina asks, pointing a finger at each of them.

Maehara opens an eye. "W-We played a pranked on you."

"I don't get it."

Isogai breathes. "I imitated Karasuma-sensei and asked you to marry him as part of the prank."

Nagisa gets off the floor and sits himself back into his seat. But he is still laughing and wiping his tears from his face. "That prank about the marriage, it was all made up."

"So...you don't want to marry me?" Irina looks at Karasuma.

He shakes his head no. "No. I would never ask a fellow teacher of mine to marry me."

Irina blushes a bright red. "NAGISA! MAEHARA! ISOGAI!"

* * *

 **Koro-sensei, Nakamura, Isogai, Maehara, Kayano, Karma, and Nagisa**

 **Topic: Amnesia**

It is another regular day in Class 3-E where everyone tries to assassinate their homeroom teacher, Koro-sensei. But today, a certain six people are different.

"Who are you?" Isogai asks, pointing to the Mach 20 creature in front of the classroom. Everyone, besides the pranksters, look at Isogai shocked. The male representative of Class 3-E just looks at Koro-sensei weirdly.

"I don't remember seeing you." Kayano puts a finger on her chin.

"Are you an alien or something?" Nakamura tilts her head in confusion.

"I've never seen him before. Did you?" Nagisa shrugs and look at Karma.

"Me neither." Karma shakes his head.

"I can't seem to recall you in my life," Maehara tells his teacher.

Koro-sensei waves his tentacles around in panic. "Karasuma-sensei! Irina-sensei!"

The two other teachers hastily comes into the room. Karasuma quickly scans the room for any problems, but finds nothing out of the ordinary (except for that annoying octopus).

"What is the problem?" he asks.

"Some of my students can't remember me!" This statement makes Irina's and Karasuma's eyes widen.

The tentacled monster points to Karma, Kayano, Nagisa, Maehara, Isogai, and Nakamura. "They forgot me!" he exclaims, panicking.

Suddenly, Karasuma-sensei face-palms and Irina slides to the floor.

"Don't you even think about the fact they might be pranking you?!" he questions the alien-like creature. He causes all the six pranksters to jolt a little.

"Seriously..." Irina rubs her temples. "You are one weird octopus."

"Aw...I wanted the pranking to go a little longer," Karma tells his teacher, sticking out a tongue. He puts his hands behind his head while leaning back.

Nakamura grins. "You just ruined it, Karasuma-sensei~!"

Nagisa and Kayano laughs. "Well, at least we got to do it for a little while," Nagisa says.

"Yeah," Kayano agrees, nodding at her friend's answer.

"He even fell for it!" Maehara points to his homeroom teacher.

Isogai laughs. "It was fun while it lasted..."

Koro-sensei waves his tentacles around with a tick mark appearing. "That was very rude of you children to do that to me! Making a prank as far as that!"

"Says the perverted octopus," Nagisa comments. Everyone else in the class laughs along with him.

"Nagisa!"

* * *

 **New record! This is the longest chapter/one-shot I ever wrote (so far)!**

 **Okay, back to business. Remember when I said I will update slower? Well, those slow updates just turned into a long hiatus. Sorry! It's just that I have other stuff to do. Like drawing, writing/planning more stories, and reality. But, like I said, I will update as soon as I get the chance! I'm leaving you guys with this story so my other stories will go uninteresting.**

 **Sorry for the sucky title. That is the best I could come up with right now...=_=...**

 **Anyways... What scare-shot (do you get it) did you like best? Please tell me in the comments. My favorites were Prank Calls and Amnesia. Haha! I was laughing while typing those!**

 **Again, please forgive me for going on a long hiatus! I don't have much time on my hands to work on them...T_T... See you (hopefully) ASAP.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed and wait for me to come back!**

 **~KnightFairy**


End file.
